High School
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: Jo starts school with her older brother only to be picked on by her whole gym class but one other student. Also it doesn't help that she was picked to be a lead in the English class' play. OOCness. Jo/Brick, Mike/Zoey
1. Chapter 1

First chapter of High School ^^ I do hope you all enjoy this! ^^Now please read and do review! ^^

here is a quick thing on Luke :)

Luke Chase Burt

Age: 17

Hair: Short (little shorter then Jo's) Dirty blond

Eyes: Violet

Height: a foot taller than Jo.

Built: Slightly bigger than Brick.

Grade: 11 (Fail a grade)

He has a girlfriend from Mexico that he's been with for 2yrs now, and loves her dearly. He's very kind and carrying. When it comes to his sister he'll do what it takes to make her happy.

I don't own ANY TD characters! But Luke is mine =D

Chapter One

**~Homeroom~**

Jo sat in her chair, _'Why the hell did dad have to get relocated __**here**__ of all places.'_ Jo thought to herself.

She looked up and saw girl with red hair walking to a tan boy with black hair, they were chit-chatting along happily.

A boy in a blue football jersey was on the other side of the room in the back with a few more football players.

A saw a blond haired girl sitting on a desk meditating. She let her head hit the desk.

"How's it going so far?" she looked up to see a boy around her age, broad shoulders, military hair cut, with dog tags around his neck.

"Brick, I would do anything to get out of this place." Jo said and put her head back on her desk.

Brick chuckled lightly. "It can't be that bad."

"The dimwit still doesn't get that I'm a girl." Jo said looking at him. He took his seat next to her.

Brick grinned. "He just doesn't want to admit that he lost to a girl,"

Jo sighed and looked to the front of the classroom once more. "At least I still got one brother at this school."

"Right and I think Anne Maria has just spotted him." Pointing to the a African/Canadian girl, who had dropped her nail file

"I like what I see." Anne Maria said smiling at the boy. "Why not come sit next me? I bet we'll get along nicely."

The boy smiled. "Thanks anyways but I got a girlfriend back home." He said simply and went and sat in front of Jo. "Now, how is my sister doing on her first day at our new school?"

"Say what! There is no way that you can be related to _her_." Anne Maria said walking over to them with her hands on her hips.

Jo and the boy both looked at Anne Maria. She took a step back, before stomping off back to her seat. The teacher was just coming in as the bell went.

"Alright students, take your seats. We have two new students joining our class, Joanna and Luke Burt."

"Sir, can you call her Jo? She likes it a lot better." Luke said looking at the teacher, who blinked. "And she tends to have a short temper."

"Jo then?" he made a note of it in his book. "Alright. All the eleventh grade class will be doing a play for the English classes."

Jo sighed, and mumbled something. "Alright let's head for the auditorium so we can get everyone their part. Please bring your bags with you." Before going to the door, and opened the door to let them out, as they left he checked names off.

Luke looked at Brick as they walked down the hall. "So what play is it?"

"I'm not too sure on the name... I all know is that it's a romance story." Brick said and smiled, "Don't worry I'm sure since you two are knew you won't have big parts."

**~Doing the cast list~**

"Our lead boys will be Brick McArthur, and Scott Wright, and our lead girl will be Jo Burt." One of the teachers said into the microphone. "Your homeroom teacher will be giving you all your parts."

Okay First chapter done! ^^ tell me what you think ^^ THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own ANY TD characters!

Chapter Two

~Lunch time~

Jo hit Brick upside the head with her script.

Brick held his head. "I'm sorry I didn't realize they were doing it randomly!"

Jo sighed and sat down next to him.

"It could be worse."Brick said looking at her.

"How can it can any worse? I have to wear a _dress_!"

"You could have had to kiss your brother."

Jo's eyes widen, "Say _what_!"

Brick back away from her some. "I take it you didn't flip through it at all?"

"No!" She held her hand in one hand and looked at the play book to read what it was about.

"'Grace Kays and Tyson Cooper have been known each other for years, but Grace was promised to Edward Vincet when she turns eighteen. Will she follow what she is told or will she follow her heart?' Sounds like boring to me." She flipped through her script and her eyes widen. "So I make like I'm making-out with my childhood friend? Which one are you playing?"

Brick scratched the back of his head."Uh... Tyson..."he said nervously.

Jo looked at him, then the script, and stood up. "I'm going to each lunch alone." Before walking away from him.

"Everything okay?" Luke asked sitting down next to Brick.

Brick sighed. "No." He as he played with his food some.

"Does it have to do with Jo?" Luke asked blinking at him.

Brick dropped his fork, in his food.

"And I take it does. Alright spill it." Luke said looking at Brick.

"Okay so she's cute, competitive, likes to take charge...she can be nice when she wants to be..."

"Alright so you really like my sister?" Luke asked leaning back in his seat.

"And this play isn't helping any at all."

"Chill out for a bit. I'll talk with her, and I'll see how she feels. Mind you she might try and kill me."

Brick chuckled some. "Yea... That's one thing that scares me..."

Luke grinned at him and his phone started to go off. When he pulled it out he saw a name on the display and stood up. "Sorry I got to take this."

Brick nodded, as Luke pressed the talk button and took his stuff and left. "Hey sweetie, sorry I was talking with a friend of my sister. No it's not a girl. No girl could replace you." Brick chuckled at him and went back to eating, as Luke left the cafeteria, and he sighed and went on eating his food.

~Jo~

Jo sat alone on a dissertated floor eating her lunch, while she looked at the play.

"Why me? I know I was a bitch to him on the island and all... Oh who am I kidding? He's hot as hell!" she looked back at the ceiling. "Wait if Brick is playing Tyson that means that Scott is playing the guy I have to marry! Oh this day cannot get any worse." She heard thunder crack above her. "It just got worse." As the rain pounded on the roof top of the school.

Jo gathered her stuff up and took out her cell phone for the time. "Okay so I can't go for a run in a thunder storm." She left the floor and went and stood by the doors, just watching the rain fall down.

"Hey Jo."

Jo jumped some and turned around to see Brick standing there. "I hope you weren't planning on going for a run."

Jo laughed some. "If I was would you join me?"

"Sure." He said and went and stood next to her.

Jo smiled at him, and looked outside to see the rain. "I've always loved thunderstorms, day or night. Mostly at night."

"I like them in the day..."

Jo looked at him, and gave a grin. "Still scared?"

Brick frowned. "Yea."

Jo looked at him, with a grin, and opened the door and stepped outside. Brick looked at her like she was crazy. "Come on."

Brick sighed and stepped outside with her.

Jo lend on the wall and gave him a slight smile then looked to the sky. "Everyone is afraid of something. Yours just happens to be the dark."

Brick lend next to her. "So what are you scared of?"

Comment/Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own ANY TD characters!

Chapter Three

Jo sat down on the stone landing, "Losing the ones I love."

"Everyone is scared of someone leaving them." Brick said blinking down at her, and sat down next to her.

Jo looked at him and punched him in the arm.

"Ow." Brick said moving away from her and held his arm.

Jo sighed and looked down. "I was raised in an all male family. Always picking on me, but always making sure I was safe."

Brick frowned at her. "So what your saying is that you don't like being alone."

Jo looked at him, and blinked. Then laughed. "I guess you could say that."

Brick smiled at her. "You haven't changed at all since the island. Maybe gotten stronger, but I can't see any other difference." Jo said looking at him with a small smile.

Brick looked at her and grind. "I think you're cuter."

Jo stopped and looked at him, "Say what?"

"You're cuter. Like your hair is longer than it was on the island. It looks good."

Jo's cheeks went pink. "It grew a little bit." She started to play with her hair some. She looked down. "Okay Brick I'm going to be straight with you."

Brick looked at her and blinked slightly confused.

"To make blunt, I like you. I know I was bitch to you while we were on the island, and all that, and you still forgave me for it. So, me liking you is just going to make doing this whole play even _more_ awarded then it has to be, plus we have to—" Jo was cut by Brick kissing her just as thunder stuck.

He broke the kiss slowly, leaving her in a daze. "Sorry." He said blushing.

Jo was blushing too. "Walk me to my next class?"

"Uh, sure." He said standing up and went to help her up.

Jo just looked at him as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, raised to be a gentleman."

Jo smiled some and stood up on her own. "I know."

She opened the door before he could, and held it open for him.

Brick laughed some, and went in first, followed by Jo. "So what's your next class?" he asked looking at her.

"Gym." She said looking at him and he grinned. "What?"

"We're in the same class."

"That's a good thing. At least I won't be alone. What's the class doing?"

"Dance."

Comment/Review! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so back when I was in high school, in grade ten we had to dance. I HATED it. Now mind you I liked gym, I really did. But when we had to dance. Not ONE guy wanted to dance with me, all because of a guy I used to date. The teacher was going to dance with me and, I was on the verge of tears. Then one of the guys from the other half of the class (We had French and English ~I was in the English~) Now the guy that danced with me didn't want to but he did it anyways. And he was about a head shorter than me. Now my ex-boyfriend had left, the gym because NO girl would dance with him ~I would have~. The guy I was suppose to dance backed away from me and went behind another guy. After the class, the teacher kept the guys after class that day. In the girls locker room they girls were talking bad about my friend. I changed then left not wanting to hear what they had to say. Safe to say my grade ten gym class was the worst one of two of the worst classes I had ever had.

Sorry for my rant. Here is the story.

I don't own ANY TD characters

Chapter Four

Jo stopped dead. "_Dance?_"

Brick looked at her and blinked.

"I don't dance." She said plainly.

"Well ma'am I will be happy to be you're dance partner." He said bowing to her and offered her his hand.

"Fine I'll go. Just stop calling me 'ma'am' it makes me feel old." She said and walked by without taking his hand. "And besides if the lights happen to go out you'll already be holding onto me." She grind.

Brick blushed as he walked with her down the steps and to the gym. "I'll wait for you out here." Brick said then went into the guys locker room. Jo sighed and went into the girl's locker room.

"Hey this is the girl's locker room. The guy's is on the other side!" Some girl with blond hair and tight pants and top said looking at her with her arms crossed, not letting her go by.

"I am a girl you bimo." Jo said and made her way past the girl, and walked further into the locker room.

"Guy alert!" the blond girl called out, and all the girls screamed.

"Okay screw this." Jo said and left pushing the girl aside, and walked out of the girl's locker and went into the bathroom. She put the lock on and sighed. She looked in the mirror at herself. _'Do I really look that much like a guy?'_ Jo thought to herself, and started to change into her gym clothes.

She left her sweat pants on and pulled off her sweater and her t-shirt. She unclipped her bra, and stuck it in her bag and put a sports bra on, pulled her black t-shirt over her head. She shoved her sweater over everything else and left the washroom with her bag. She saw Brick waiting for her in a white t-shirt and green shorts.

Brick looked at her. "How come you were in the bathroom getting changed?"

"Do I really look like a guy?" She asked looking at him.

He blinked at her weren't they talking about something like this before about her hair being longer? "I don't think so." He said as they walked through the gym doors. She sat down on a bench with her bag. Brick sat next to her. "What happen?"

Jo had started to stretch her arms. "I was in the girls locker room and some blond bimo called me a guy, I made my way past her and she yelled that there was a guy in the locker room, and they all screamed, so I left and changed in the bathroom."

Brick frowned at her, as he stretched his own arms.

"Hey Brick do you want to run with us?" A girl with long brown asked looking at him. She had short black shorts on that went to her tights, and a black tank top

"Yeah, come on." The two girls on either side of her said on either side of her. Both with black hair, and the same outfit the black haired girl was wearing.

Brick looked at them and shook his head, "No thanks ladies."

One of the black haired girls looked at Jo, "Who's your friend?"

"Joanna." Jo said standing up, from her spot. "But if you want to see graduation you better call me Jo."

The girls took a step back from them and went over to sit on the floor.

Jo watched before sitting back down. "Who are they?"

"Just some girls that think their all that." Brick said looking at Jo.

Jo sighed sat on the floor to stretch her legs. "Alright 10 minute run around the gym, then pair up. We'll be doing the waltz."

Brick stood up, and offered Jo a hand to help her up.

Jo looked up at Brick then his hands. "Weren't we over this already?" She said standing up on her own then fell back, when Brick took her hand.

"I think so but, you know me." He pulled her up, "Stubborn."

Jo looked at him and let him pull her up. "You got that right."

They both started running around the gym. "You're faster too." Commented Jo as they made their way around the gym. While most of class was slowing down, the two just kept running.

The teacher blew his whistle. "Alright, girls on the right boys on the left." Jo looked at Brick before going over to the other side of the gym with the other girls.

The girls were whispering behind her back. Jo was not liking this.

The teacher blew his whistle and the girls ahead of her started walking. Jo sighed deeply, as she walked around to see who she was going to be dancing with.

"I'm not dancing with the man-lady!" Jo looked saw Scott. She walked by him and Brick both heading for the doors.

"Brick you dance with Joanna." the teacher said and told Scott to go sit on the bench.

"Yes, sir!" Brick said and went over to Jo who was getting her bag. He went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on."

Jo didn't look at him but her saw her whipping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Sure." She let Brick lead her over to a free spot on the floor.

"Alright, face your partner. Males put your right hand on your partner's waist slightly around the back and extend your left hand to your side with your elbow bent and your palm raised, facing her. With that hand, grasp your partner's right hand in a loose grip, and make sure your partner has her left hand on your right shoulder, with her elbow bent." The teacher said and looking at the students.

Everyone did as they were told the only sounds that could be heard was the sound of the rain pounding ground above them, the rumbling of the thunder, the crash of lighting, and the music they were dancing too.

"Okay this isn't awkward at all." Jo commented, as Brick lead her.

"Sorry, am I holding you too close?" Brick asked looking into her violet eyes to see them bloodshot. "You were crying?" he whispered.

"Let's talk after." Jo whispered, looking down.

Brick nodded and went to turn around when they heard a loud crash, and the power went out. Lots of people screamed in surprise. Bricks grip suddenly tight around Jo's waist. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere's."Jo said patting his arm.

Okay there is four. Are you all happy?

Please comment/review! I really want to know what people think of my work! ^^ okay sooooooooooooo go and read this guys TDROTI story :) : sithlorde1988


End file.
